


Как на фото Брюса Дэвидсона

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Десять лет назад они вместе писали сценарии и были «сериальными Аффлеком и Деймоном», но пять лет назад «они» закончились
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648693
Kudos: 12





	Как на фото Брюса Дэвидсона

**Author's Note:**

> Бесконечные разговоры, инвективная лексика, упоминание психотропных препаратов и алкоголя, альтернативная хронология и вольная интерпретация работы канала HBO

Фанатизм состоит в удвоении своих усилий там, где мы уже позабыли свою цель.  
Джордж Сантаяна

— …И что ты хочешь знать? — Джаред как раз собирался улизнуть с рождественской вечеринки, на которую заскочил буквально на час ближе к финалу: совсем проигнорировать было бы невежливо — ему нужна эта работа, но и задерживаться не имело смысла — площадка для мероприятия была знакома ему еще жизни и жизни назад (до их номинации на «Эмми» за лучший сценарий к комедийному сериалу, до их расставания и до его уже частного осознания, что в драмах они оба оказались на порядок лучше), и уже тогда она была препаршивейшим местом с никудышными вентиляцией и освещением.

— Все. Хочу знать о тебе все, — с Уэстером из IT-департамента они анализировали варианты совершенствования нейросети для сайта канала: от PR-службы именно Джареду «посчастливилось» состоять в рабочей группе и консультировать технический блок для разработки более оптимального (и дорогого) алгоритма предложения фильмов и программ, исходя из интересов (и средств) пользователя — и ничто не предвещало беды.

«Черт, Трэвис, ну как же так? Зачем ты все испортил? До конца проекта еще минимум три месяца…»

— Например? — еще надеясь на продолжение в духе простого знакомства с новым коллегой, уточнил Джаред.

— Ты один? — Трэвис подошел дискомфортно близко.

«Господи, ну почему канал не мог потратиться на место поприличнее? Даже шампанское закончилось…»

— Все мы одни. В экзистенциальном смысле, — скривился Джаред и, отметив явную нервозность коллеги после этих слов, попытался изобразить подобие дружелюбия. — Кота нет, девушки нет. Парня тоже. Виновен.

Трэвис просиял.

— Как ты относишься к джазу?

«Нужен стейк. Срочно нужен стейк. И поговорить с кем-то адекватным…»

— …собираю пластинки, люблю путешествовать. А ты что любишь?

«Бывшего», — едва не вырвалось у Джареда, и на этом совершенно точно пора было прекращать оба диалога.

***

— Что сегодня пожелает наша прима? — он явно разбудил Женевьев.

— Извини? — почти искренне предложил Джаред и едва не выронил телефон, выбираясь из такси.

— Ты до сих пор на работе? — более миролюбиво уточнила подруга. — Что-то случилось? Снова хочешь все бросить?

— Хочу, — Джаред ввалился в квартиру, злой и трезвый.

— За это я заслужу канонизацию при жизни… Мне приехать?

— HBO праздновал Рождество. А меня коллега пригласил на свидание. Вроде как…

— Твоя манера поддерживать диалоги меня всегда умиляла, — фыркнула Женевьев.

— За диалоги в сценариях отвечал Дженсен, — парировал Джаред. — Ну скажи, что я мудак. И парня отшил, как мудак… Но меня каждый год в это время клинит, ты знаешь.

Не включая свет, Джаред уселся на пол посреди гостиной.

«Детка, фас!»

— Ты шутишь, что ли? — эта тема всегда приводила ее в состояние, близкое к аффекту, но именно такой Кортез и нужна была ему сейчас — его личная доза шоковой терапии, чтобы вспомнить, почему было так плохо, и не хотеть больше. Хотя бы какое-то время. — Сколько еще это будет продолжаться, Падалеки? А ведь я с самого начала говорила, что твои попытки влезть в его идеальные отношения с самим собой ничем хорошим не кончатся! Сколько уже прошло? Шесть лет?

— Пять, — выдохнул Джаред.

— Не легче. Ей-богу, у меня ощущение, что ты с ним был из вредности, потому что не хотел, чтобы он был с кем-то, кто будет относиться к нему лучше. Да, Джаред, «лучше» — означает, в том числе, иногда давать по смазливой конопатой роже, чтобы вправить его шизанутые мозги на место. А он был с тобой, чтобы газлайтить тебя: чтобы ты двинулся так же, как он, чтобы без него ты не понимал, где белое, а где черное, чтобы ты поссать без его разрешения не мог… Он все сделал, чтобы мы с тобой перестали общаться! Ох, как я жалею, что меня не было рядом, когда ты его послал… Вывел меня, сука! Хотя шесть лет и не появляется в твоей жизни, а продолжает трахать в ней всех… Мне надо выпить!

— Пять…

— Что? — не расслышала Женевьев, судя по звукам, перерывая бар.

— Пять лет.

— А. Ну отлично. Это все, что ты уяснил. Шампанское нормальное хоть было на вашей пафосной вечеринке?

— Не-а. Не было шампанского. И ничего не было, — бодро резюмировал Джаред.

— Знаешь, в чем гадство? — Джаред услышал звон бокала в трубке. — Такие, как ты и Эклз, отталкивают тех, кому нужны, ради тех, кто нужен им. А в итоге никто никому не нужен. За это и выпью.

— Не такие, как я и Эклз. Все, Жен, все.

***

В целом Джареду нравился его начальник. До того, как стать пресс-секретарем HBO, Стив был главным редактором «Esquire», знал нужных людей в издательском тресте Херста** и сочувствующих, что помогало каналу получать приоритетные места для освещения инфоповодов.

Он до сих пор помнил, как впервые увидел Стива. У того был огромный кабинет со стеклянными, абсолютно прозрачными стенами. Поэтому сначала Джаред заметил длиннющую блондинистую шевелюру на подлокотнике кожаного дивана, потом открытый лэптоп, очевидно размещенный на животе, и в завершение — ноги в спортивных штанах и стоптанных «адидасах». Стив умел посмеяться, был профессионалом своего дела, редко появлялся в офисе, был вежлив с сотрудниками, предоставлял им полную свободу, а еще его кабинет был «выручай-комнатой»: в казавшихся бесконечными шкафах можно было найти всех размеров пиджаки и обувь, любой алкоголь и тонну сувениров от спонсоров, среди которых с легкостью обнаруживалось что угодно — от дисков с порно до автографа Элвиса.

И да, у Стива были некоторые «милые чудачества». Например, если его посещала идея, которой не терпелось поделиться, он не звонил и не писал коллегам: он молча мучился и изнывал в своем «аквариуме», пока кто-то заслуживающий доверия не проходил мимо, тогда Стив распластывался по стеклянной стене и начинал неистово молотить по ней ладонями, страшно вращая глазами и привлекая внимание «жертвы». Это продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока ему не подарили статуэтку в виде приличных размеров члена с крылышками. С тех пор по стенам для привлечения внимания Стив стучал исключительно керамическим фаллосом, чем вызывал у непосвященных легкий шок.

Проработав на канале четыре месяца, Джаред мог признаться — он прижился. И поэтому расслабился.

После планерки команда привычно обсуждала кадровые перестановки.

— …новый Генеральный «HBO Comedy» схантил с «Showtime»*** какого-то финансового гения. Посмотрим, они все странненькие немного на «Showtime», — поделилась главная сплетница PR-службы Кэти Кэссиди.

— А я обожаю новенького шефа комедийного канала, — мечтательно произнесла Алона. Стив странно покосился на Тал:

— Он уже полугодичной давности, дорогая — недостаточно свеж для тебя. Как бы то ни было, с Розенбаумом нам нужно дружить: люди, отвечающие за бюджет — наши любимые люди.

— _Майкл_ Розенбаум? — словно очнулся Джаред.

— Да. Знакомы? — уточнил Карлсон.

Джаред смог только кивнуть.

— Кажется, у нас есть готовый «засланец» от PR-службы для знакомства с новым менеджментом, — подытожил Стив, подмигнув Падалеки. — Всем удачной недели. Джаред, причешись!

В коридоре он догнал Карлсона:

— Стив, на минутку. Что и сколько мы хотим от Розенбаума? — Джаред старался, чтобы голос не дрожал.

— Это мой мальчик! — хлопнул его по плечу шеф. — Я слышал, он и Дженсен долго вместе работали в «Showtime», и если Эклз переманивает его, не проработав и года в должности, значит, Розенбаум действительно ценен для него и получит карт-бланш…

Но Джаред уже не слушал.

***

И не верил в совпадения.

Он понятия не имел, чем Дженсен занимался все эти годы. Первое время, когда тянуло и ломало невыносимо, украдкой еще узнавал — в основном от Майкла Розенбаума — как обстоят дела у Эклза. Но так было еще хуже, поэтому он осознанно погрузил себя в информационную кому. А теперь… Черт, он столько времени сидел без работы, неужели придется уйти с HBO?

К концу дня Джаред несколько раз накрутил и успокоил себя тем, что раз за четыре месяца работы он ни разу не пересекся с Дженсеном, вероятно, ему может повезти и дальше; выяснил у Кэссиди контакты ассистента Розенбаума и назначил через нее короткую встречу для нужд PR-службы. И, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть во время этого совещания у него получится сделать самые честные глаза, спрашивать только о бюджете канала на мероприятия и избежать мордобоя, если что-то пойдет не так.

Собственно, наверно, из-за избыточных мыслей о рядовом поручении Стива все случилось так, как случилось: сначала Джаред издергался на пустом месте из-за того, что ассистент Розенбаума приняла встречу без единого уточняющего вопроса от босса, наверняка охреневшего от такого флэшбэка; затем он перепутал переговорную комнату и, обнаружив в ней Колина Фаррелла, стушевался, а когда Фаррелл ему подмигнул, занервничал еще больше и на четыре минуты опоздал к Майклу.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, — Майкл пожал ему руку. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть…

Розенбаум все так же идеально умел носить костюмы и с подчеркнутой мягкостью и убедительностью заставить чувствовать собеседника не в своей тарелке.

Предвидя следующий вопрос, Джаред поторопился опровергнуть его догадки:

— Я тебя тоже. И его.

— Я имел в виду твое продуманное опоздание, — с невинным видом парировал Майкл.

— Во всем виноват «Настоящий детектив», — буркнул Джаред.

— Оу, — Майкл жестом пригласил его сесть. — Ну, раз все происходящее не более чем условно счастливое стечение обстоятельств — я весь внимание. Чем обязан?

Остальная часть встречи прошла за обсуждением исключительно рабочих вопросов, словно они не были в одной компании несколько лет назад, словно Майкл не пытался, пусть в своей извращенной манере, поддержать его после разрыва, и словно Джаред не чувствовал сейчас себя так, словно жизнь в очередной раз дала ему под дых.

***

— О боже, я выгляжу, как Джейсон Момоа, — скривился Джаред, бросая взгляд в зеркало.

— Значит, ты впервые в жизни выглядишь круто, — подмигнул ему Стив. — Не ной!

Джаред с грустью осмотрел свое отражение в пудрово-розовом бархатном пиджаке — единственном, который подошел ему по размеру из «выручай-шкафа» Карлсона.

— Это в любом случае лучше, чем твоя футболка с эмблемой «Чудо-женщины»!****

— Если ты так и не смирился с заставкой «Мира дикого запада» — не мои проблемы, я выражаю лояльность к каналу! Руки прочь!

— Подлиза, — заржал Стив.

— Завидуй молча, — изобразил оскорбленную невинность Джаред. — Вообще-то мог заранее предупредить и о мероприятии, и о дресс-коде.

— Вообще-то, когда любимый шеф в срочном порядке добывает лишнее приглашение, ради которого любой в службе убить готов, для новичка, не проработавшего в компании и полгода, это заслуживает как минимум благодарности, — недвусмысленно намекнул Стив.

— А как максимум? — уточнил Джаред.

— А как максимум — отдохни как следует, засранец! И, господи, Джаред, дай я уже тебя причешу, распугаешь всех прилизанных блогеров!

***

Нужно делать то, что получается хорошо. Большинство поступает ровно наоборот: старается там, где получается из рук вон плохо. Как сейчас это называется? «Выйти из зоны комфорта»? Чушь собачья! Вот что Джаред уяснил за свои тридцать пять лет: если ты эгоист, каких поискать; если умеешь быть рядом с очень непростым человеком и писать ерунду, которая нравится людям; испытываешь несоизмеримо больший эмоциональный кайф от секса с мужчиной, то просто не надо пытаться развернуть жизнь на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы доказать, что ты весь из себя разносторонне развитый альтруист, идеально подпадающий под определение старой доброй техасской «нормы». Проблема в том, что понял это Джаред слишком поздно…

По крайней мере, на этой вечеринке с выпивкой все было на высшем уровне.

— Ну конечно, дорогой! Попробуй чем-то не угодить _этим_ , и на следующий день вся пресса и интернет будут засраны комментариями о том, что канал и его продукция уже не те, не лояльны и вот это все, — кажется, свое облегчение по поводу качества и количества спиртного он высказал вслух, а трущаяся рядом Кэссиди не преминула вступить в диалог. — Кстати, обязательно попробуй это восхитительное канапе с каракатицей!

Джаред запихнул в рот что-то довольно вкусное, но щедро сдобренное чесноком, с подноса, на который указала Кэти, чтобы не вступать в дальнейшую полемику.

Так что все было в целом неплохо. Вот только Стив, который сейчас в противоположном конце зала откровенно флиртовал с шикарной шатенкой в черном кружевном платье, кажется, забыл упомянуть, что вечеринка представляла собой попойку для журналистов и блогеров в честь запуска сериала «Кайф с доставкой». А это означало присутствие также звезд сериала, представителей видеохостинга и профильного канала «HBO Comedy»…

Джаред сначала почувствовал: воздуха перестало хватать и ему сразу стало невыносимо душно в розовом бархате. Он даже усмехнулся своей реакции: раздеться — всегда было его первой потребностью рядом с Дженсеном. Поэтому можно сказать, что он был готов.

Эклз зашел в зал в присутствии какого-то патлатого накачанного мужика, и — интересного дело — шатенка сразу бросила Карлсона и устремилась к ним навстречу. Стив скривился, но уже через мгновение снова всем улыбался и хлестал виски.

Джаред честно старался отвлечься на эти детали. Потому что… Кого он обманывает? Как вообще к этому можно быть готовым — столкнуться с человеком, который пять лет назад был смыслом его жизни и которого он абсолютно осознанно бросил.

Джаред закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Он не мог видеть выражения лица Дженсена, но был почти уверен, что тот сейчас мил и подчеркнуто вежлив с вереницей гостей, направившихся к нему за комментариями о сериале, но больше всего мечтал оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. И еще что ему чертовски шел этот серый костюм странного кроя. Туше́, как и было всегда: на их общих фотографиях это он всегда смахивал на озабоченного подростка, вытащившего из шкафа первое, что попалось под руку, а этот засранец всегда выглядел с иголочки, даже если за пять минут до позирования у пресс-волла они трахались в туалете.

— Кэти, будь другом, поясни, что здесь к чему… Ты же все знаешь, — Джаред не удержался, подначивая коллегу, которой нужен был только повод, чтобы рассказать все обо всех.

Кэссиди моментально отвлеклась от пирожного:

— Ну, Розенбаума, как я поняла, ты знаешь, — начала бодро Кэти, кивая в сторону Майкла. Черт, а его Джаред не заметил. Сейчас тот мрачно рассматривал Дженсена, который беседовал с шатенкой Стива.

— Ага, а кто эта рыженькая? — Джаред кивнул в сторону компании, которая собралась возле Эклза.

— В дурацком кружевном платье? Это Данниль, ассистент Эклза. Ну, то есть, она вроде как корпоративный секретарь канала, — Кэти пальцами изобразила кавычки в воздухе, — но хрен она кому помогает, кроме босса.

— Я заметил, они вроде дружны со Стивом, — закинул удочку Джаред.

— Пфффф, — фыркнула Кэссиди. — Это же Харрис! Они с Эклзом оба… того, припизднутые. Ты прости за откровенность, Джей, не разделяю я восторгов Алоны по поводу Эклза. Я давно здесь работаю и привыкла, что канал — как вторая семья. А его команда — нелюди какие-то. Так что это не «они вроде дружны со Стивом», это Карлсон безрезультатно пытается затащить ее в постель. Ну, или куда там он ее пытается затащить … А ее саму, кажется, интересует только ее босс. Они с Эклзом вроде как лучшие подружки. Ну, знаешь…

— И что с ними не так? — поддержал тон собеседницы Джаред, чтобы отвлечься от мысли, что он настолько близко к Дженсену сейчас.

Кэти глотнула шампанского и не без удовольствия пояснила:

— Они считают себя лучше других… Эй, ну предупреждать же нужно! — фотограф, снимавший всех гостей вечеринки, сделал несколько снимков беседующих Кэти и Джареда.

— Я не против оказаться с тобой на одной фотографии, Падалеки, — примирительно пояснила Кэссиди, — но не тогда, когда у меня в одной руке надкушенное пирожное, в другой — бокал с вином, а в зеркало я смотрелась час назад!

— Сочту за честь быть с тобой на одной фотографии, даже если в фаворитах у тебя пирожное, — со всей искренностью, на которую был способен, улыбнулся Джаред, подавая Кэти салфетку — с нее станется заляпать липкими пальцами рукав его чертового пиджака.

Бен Синклер с клубной сцены благодарил канал за предоставленный шанс и красочно описывал надежды на все, на что положено надеяться чуваку, сериал которого покупает HBO.

— А тот парень, который на Стива сейчас пялится? — Джаред кивнул в левый угол, продолжая тему.

— В черном? Это Каспер, один из прикормленных блогеров…

— Нет, лохматый, в джинсовой рубашке, — пояснил Джаред, ругая себя мысленно за то, что не смог удержаться от любопытства о спутниках Дженсена.

— О, это еще один из «нелюдимой» компашки, Кристиан Кейн. За спецпроекты у Эклза отвечает. Уже пару раз довел Тал до слез своими выебонами… Так, я с тобой заболталась, — Кэти допила шампанское, поправила прическу и заговорщицки прошептала:

— Через полчаса тут начнется пиздец: у кого-то точно найдется кокс, и вся эта ватага будет до утра петь караоке. Я не смогу уйти, так как мы со Стивом все это безумие организовывали и должны проследить, что все гости благополучно рассованы по такси… А ты беги, пока можешь.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — уточнил Джаред.

— Дорогой, все вечеринки для журналистов заканчиваются одинаково, — вздохнула Кэти.

Джаред усмехнулся, проследив за ней, исчезающей в толпе. И именно тогда он наткнулся на взгляд Дженсена.

Эклз кивнул ему и отвернулся, продолжив разговор с Харрис.

***

Никогда и ни от кого не стоит ожидать адекватности «наутро после вчерашнего».

Для коллег он многозначительно закатывал глаза и прикладывал к голове бутылку с минералкой на все вопросы о вечеринке — те понимающе хихикали и отставали. А то, что он выпил только пару бокалов шампанского, сбежал с мероприятия сразу после ничего не значащего кивка Дженсена и снова мучился от отчаянного, иссушающего, сводящего с ума чувства вины, — темы для обсуждения с психоаналитиком, у которого не был уже полгода. Кажется, самостоятельно он не справится. Снова…

Господи, Карлсон точно кого-нибудь до инфаркта доведет: Стив уперся носом в стену кабинета с той стороны и керамическим членом настойчиво долбил в стекло, пытаясь привлечь внимание Джареда.

— Если ты по поводу пиджака, то я все-таки умудрился его заляпать, поэтому верну после химчистки. Привет, — Джаред остановился в дверях «аквариума», надеясь, что на этом повестка исчерпана.

— Значит, ты будешь первым ответственным арендатором! — подмигнул ему вечно бодрый Стив. — Присядь, есть дело.

Он развернул к Джареду ноутбук:

— Что скажешь? Отобрать самые живые, сделать монохром…

Джаред увидел сотни и сотни фотографий со вчерашнего мероприятия: пресс-волл, фуршет, выступления на сцене.

— Что скажу по поводу чего? — уточнил он.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты написал инсайд.

— Его напишут десятки присутствовавших там журналистов и блогеров. Или тебе нужен релиз сериала? — все еще не понимал Джаред.

— Мне нужен именно инсайд мероприятия, который мы разместим на сайте. Под твоим материалом будут ссылки на отзывы в прессе. Но мне нужна позиция не журналиста, а гостя…

— …которого любимый шеф отправил просто расслабиться, «отдохнуть как следует».

— Бинго! Сделай мне красиво, как ты умеешь. И не дуйся, что пришлось тебя таким образом припахать. Мне важно, чтобы ты передал правильную, не заказную атмосферу. Для иллюстраций используй любой материал с вечеринки, который сочтешь нужным. Только не бери ту фотографию, на которой Каспер в четыре утра показывает задницу, исполняя «Анаконду», будь другом! В остальном — никакой цензуры, обещаю, — Стив положил левую руку на сердце в знак клятвы.

— Не та рука, — криво улыбнулся Джаред.

— Вот и славно! Все гигабайты вчерашней порнухи у тебя на почте. Статью жду сегодня до трех. Что? Материал должен быть на сайте сегодня до конца дня, а нам еще нужно будет в нормальном разрешении выбранные фото распечатать и показать этим, — Стив большим пальцем указал наверх. — Поэтому, повторяю: никакого Каспера.

***

Джаред никогда не увлекался фотографией, хотя говорили, что у него легкая рука, и даже на камеру телефона он делал отличные снимки. Пусть так, при этом он не понимал нюансов со светом, композицией, скрытым смыслом, не смог бы отличить работы Аведона от Демаршелье.

Но просматривая ленту, отснятую на вечеринке, ему то и дело вспоминался знаменитый черно-белый кадр, где за столом сидели Мэрилин Монро, Артур Миллер, Симона Синьоре, Ив Монтан, и взгляды ни одной пары людей на фото не пересекались.

Стив смотрел на Харрис.

Кейн смотрел на Стива.

Майкл смотрел на Дженсена.

А Дженсен на тех редких кадрах, на которых фотографу удавалось целиком выцепить его из окружения, никогда не смотрел в камеру или на кого-то из собеседников — всегда куда-то сквозь толпу в правый угол зала.

На пятой сотне фотографий Джареду нестерпимо захотелось считерить и взять для статьи, которую уже тезисно набросал, фото с самого начала мероприятия, где на фоне логотипа канала все гости еще были с идеальным макияжем и белоснежными улыбками. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что со всем этим благолепием он будет послан, поэтому терпеливо долистал до шестой сотни и до себя с Кэти — она действительно получилась забавно, а ему на удивление шел дурацкий бархатный пиджак.

А на один из следующих кадров попали они с Дженсеном. В фокусе были Бен Синклер со спутницей, а они просто находились по разные стороны зала на заднем плане, наверно, за секунду до или после того, как Дженсен кивнул ему.

И тогда Джаред на мгновение забыл, как дышать.

На всех фотографиях Дженсен смотрел туда, где стоял он.

Дженсен смотрел на Джареда.

***

Безусловно, на этот раз во всем был виноват Дженсен.

Джаред был сбит с толку своим внезапным открытием, но как-никак он уже столько месяцев успешно избегал — сначала по счастливой случайности, а после «той самой» вечеринки уже осознанно — любых встреч с Эклзом. Поэтому в том, что удача дала сбой, его вины быть не могло: Джаред в последнюю секунду заскочил в уже закрывающиеся створки лифта и оказался с Дженсеном и Данниль в течение тридцати бесконечных этажей.

Молчать было так же глупо, как и разглядывать мучительно медленно меняющиеся цифры на панели.

— Можем поговорить? — одетая в безупречный бежевый костюм Данниль с любопытством переводила взгляд с Джареда на своего босса и обратно.

— Прости, Джаред, нам не о чем говорить, если, конечно, ты не Фиби Уоллер-Бридж*****, — устало ответил Дженсен. А Джаред проклинал и себя, и его за то, что первый за пять лет разговор случился так по-дурацки.

— То есть, если нам придется общаться в рамках проекта, вести себя как взрослые люди вряд ли получится у всех участников? — с досады не удержался он.

— Нам не придется общаться. На мою удачу, это компания со сложной матричной структурой, и PR-проекты для «HBO Comedy» в зоне ответственности Криса Кейна…

«Конопатый сноб», — подумал Джаред.

«Кто ему выбирал этот жуткий галстук?» — подумал Джаред.

«Не смотреть в глаза… Не смотреть ему в глаза, иначе пиздец», — подумал Джаред.

— …Данниль, назначь, пожалуйста, Джареду встречу с Крисом для знакомства и подготовки плана совместных активностей канала и службы по связям с общественностью. В адресной книге фамилия «Падалеки» единственная и…

А что «и» Джаред так и не дослушал, потому что вылетел из лифта пулей во время первой же остановки. Да почему же у них теперь все так невпопад!

***

Люди одинаково одержимы тем, что любят, и тем, что ненавидят.

И сейчас Джаред был абсолютно сбит с толку эмоциональной лавиной, которая накрыла его в связи с последними событиями. На столе в гостиной были разбросаны те треклятые фото с мероприятия — Стиву после презентации боссам они были без надобности, а вот Джаред сплоховал. Разумеется, в число снимков, выбранных для иллюстрации ивента, попала и «та самая» фотография. В вотсапе скопилась пара десятков оставленных без ответа сообщений от Трэвиса, который не терял надежды. И Джаред уже готов был принять его очередное приглашение, но вместо этого позвонил Женевьев.

— Я занята, — буркнула Кортез, взяв трубку после третьего гудка.

— Чем? — беспардонно уточнил он.

— Трахаюсь!

— Врешь, — ухмыльнулся Джаред, — ты выключаешь телефон, когда трахаешься.

— Ну, я пока на стадии присущих действу предварительных формальностей: вино, цветы, нервный собеседник, не очень удачный выбор ресторана…

— А, ну значит, вечером ты свободна, — резюмировал Джаред.

— Ты такой гад…

— Отнюдь. Я искренне счастлив, что мелкие наглые брюнетки до сих пор котируются. Но мне очень нужно поговорить…

— Перезвоню через час, — согласилась Женевьев.

— Ладно тебе, ты же не любишь сладкое, давай без десерта и минут через тридцать? — за годы вынужденного сосуществования они узнали друг друга слишком хорошо.

— Вернись к психоаналитику, козлина, — фыркнула она и отключилась.

Когда Кортез перезвонила через четверть часа уже из такси, вероятно, заготовив основательную словесную выволочку, Джаред опередил ее, задав, кажется, самый нормальный и человеческий вопрос за все время их знакомства:

— За все эти годы я так ни разу и не спросил тебя… Что думаешь по поводу нашего расставания?

Женевьев — он был благодарен за это — не стала издеваться, изображая непонимание, о ком именно идет речь.

— Хм… Ну ты и спросил… По поводу тебя и Эклза у меня всегда было что-то вроде раздвоения личности: одна часть меня рада, что ты послал его на хуй — он вынимал из тебя лучшее, портил тебя; а вот другая уверена, что ты зря это сделал — для тебя это значило слишком много, чтобы оборвать, и я не уверена, что ты добился того результата, которого ожидал, бросив его. Вы слишком одинаковые, и я не понимаю, как два настолько «зеркальных» человека могут быть дальше после друг друга, как можно не сломаться, когда второго нет рядом… Но — повторюсь — раздвоение на то и раздвоение, чтобы оба этих мнения были равновеликими, и если совсем отбросить эмоции, выбрать что-то одно я не смогу…

— А если не отбрасывать? — уточнил притихший Джаред.

— А если не отбрасывать, все просто — вы бы все равно закончились. Рано или поздно ты бы не прошел его очередную проверку, он был бы разочарован, мучился сомнениями, провоцировал тебя, но терпел. А ты бы все равно ушел, потому что не смог больше смотреть на эти его молчаливые мучения. Да, здесь налево…

— Отдает мазохизмом…

— Идиотизмом это отдает, Падалеки. Я, конечно, ценю, что ты решил поинтересоваться моим мнением…

— Не ценишь!

— Ой, завали, а? Испортил мне свидание, оборвал телефон своими стенаниями — слушай и не возникай. Проблема всегда была в тебе: ты настолько нуждался в нем не из-за него самого, а из-за себя. Сколько тебя знаю, ты был изломан внутри и пытался зарастить поломку с его помощью. Наверно, тебе даже казалось, что успешно — ты нравился себе таким, каким становился рядом с ним. И, может, ты бы даже «излечился» за его счет, если бы хоть кто-то из вас был нормальным.

— Мы нормальные, — из чистого упрямства вставил Джаред.

— Ага. Джаред, нормальные люди, накосячив, признают, что ошиблись, что им плохо, и будут пытаться все исправить. А вы будете изъедать себя, изводить всех вокруг, но от предоставленных шансов будете отказываться, пока дышите. Потому что ты ебанутый на всю голову, а Эклз твой просто придурок. Я ответила на вопрос?

***

Еще через неделю он решился поговорить со «свидетелем».

Майкл с удивительной легкостью согласился встретиться в «их» баре после работы, бросив в ответ на предложение короткое сообщение: «Выпивка с тебя».

Ни один уже не помнил, почему их компания тогда, сто лет назад, облюбовала это заведение на двадцать восьмой улице: кажется, Том недолго встречался с одним из владельцев, а Том всегда умел сохранять приятельские отношения с бывшими, и им всегда были рады. В находящийся по соседству «Орел» они заходили пару раз, охреневали и неизменно возвращались обратно.

Джаред приехал чуть раньше, чтобы успеть свыкнуться с воспоминаниями, которые неизбежно нахлынут: отсюда они впервые поехали к Дженсену домой, здесь они праздновали свою номинацию на «Эмми» и…

— Ну привет, — оборвал размышления Майкл, ослабляя узел галстука.

Они заказали виски и какое-то время упорно избегали темы, которая, очевидно, и послужила причиной встречи: Майкл коротко рассказал о работе на конкурентов, Джаред перечислил свои нехитрые отношения с работодателями.

— Судя по всему, ты умеешь вовремя сваливать из компаний, в которых назревают проблемы, — подытожил Майкл, — обидно, что не научился сваливать в нужный момент из отношений…

И в этом был весь Розенбаум.

— Ладно, как там твоя «нормальная жизнь»? — нарочито заинтересованно продолжил он.

— «Нормальная жизнь» нормально, — поддержал тон собеседника Джаред. — Я почти женился, много путешествовал, почти реализовал мечту о писательстве — участвовал в создании сценариев к сериалу и двум фильмам…

— То есть, можно сказать, стал _почти_ счастлив? — прервал его отрепетированный ответ Майкл.

— С тобой бесполезно разговаривать, — не выдержал Джаред.

— Полагаю, у тебя не густо с вариантами — я единственный, кто в курсе и на свою беду еще не забыл ту веселую жизнь, которую ты устроил себе и Эклзу. И это ты просил меня о встрече.

— Извини, — перевел дыхание Джаред. — Я не был счастлив, Майк, никогда не был счастлив без него… После него. Все стало упорядоченным, логичным и абсолютно бессмысленным.

— Тогда для чего все это было, Падалеки? Поделишься? Потому что, уж прости, но даже столько лет спустя я тебя считаю злодеем…

Джаред невесело хмыкнул — разумеется, Майкл на стороне Эклза; Розенбаум всегда питал слабость к контролируемым драмам, элегантному шантажу и к Дженсену, с которым его связывала многолетняя дружба. А тот факт, что Майкл всегда был занозой в заднице, только усугублял сейчас его правоту.

— Я злодей. А он в основном идеальный, — тут пришла очередь Майкла фыркнуть.

— …вот только мне нужен был он, а ему была нужна свита, — продолжил Джаред. — Нет, молчи. Не смей меня перебивать. Я знаю, что он дал мне так много, что вы все тогда считали… Наверно, до сих пор считаете, будто я зарвался, решил получить еще больше, что пытался манипулировать им…

Майкл неопределенно пожал плечами.

— …но правда в том, что я стал зависим от него. Не контролировал себя, переставал соображать, если мы ругались. Думал о всяком… Думал, что смогу вырезать эту зависимость, вытравить из себя… Очнувшись однажды на крыше высотки, понял, что такой финал вряд ли устроит…  
— Тебя?

— Его.

— Оу, — Майкл понимающе отсалютовал ему стаканом, — да вы оба еще более долбанутые, чем я предполагал. Ну, и что ты сейчас от меня хочешь?

— Ты знаешь…

— Прости, Джаред, тебе придется _говорить:_ я не Эклз и обычно требую объяснений от людей, когда они задумали совершить феерическую хуйню, которая потенциально может снести к чертям мою привычную жизнь. И что-то мне подсказывает: как бы ни было тяжело сказать то, что планируешь, это будет самое легкое из того, что тебе предстоит…

Джаред глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился:

— Мне необходимо его вернуть…

— Можешь открывать глаза, — Майкл смотрел на него почти с сочувствием.

— Без шансов, да? — истолковал его реакцию Джаред.

— Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Жизнь долгая, и большие люди успевают стать маленькими. Мне нужно подумать, — Розенбаум допил виски. — И тебе тоже.

— Я все решил, Майкл…

— Я не о твоем намерении снова затащить себя и Дженсена в тот токсичный ад, который вы радостно будете обставлять мебелью, пока в итоге не прикончите друг друга… Это твое намерение я уяснил. Но ты хочешь получить его обратно, потому что уверен: на этот раз вы сможете не продолбать то хорошее, что может быть между вами; или для того, чтобы доказать себе, что прав, начав этот крестовый поход? Подумай об этом в свободное от разработки планов по захвату мира время.

***

…И ведь Джаред всерьез полагал, что получил знак свыше, благословение, если угодно, право на пресловутый второй шанс.

Поэтому на следующий день он проверил расписание Дженсена в аутлуке и в обеденный перерыв проследовал в его кабинет.

— Мистер Падалеки! Джаред! Да чтоб тебя!.. — Данниль честно пыталась его остановить, но что такое пятидюймовые шпильки против Джареда, который принял _Решение._

Он влетел в кабинет Эклза и запер дверь за собой.

Из-за монитора на него зыркнули два злющих зеленющих глаза.

— Дженсен, вызывать Криса? Или сразу охрану? — Данниль все-таки добралась до кабинета босса и теперь разведывала обстановку с той стороны двери.

— Не нужно, Дан. Вряд ли тут будет совершено насилие над чем-то, кроме моего мозга, — успокоил ее Дженсен, выехав на кресле из-за стола.

— Присаживайся, Джаред, не маячь.

Джаред проглотил ожидаемые и оправданные шпильки, уселся на диван для посетителей и никак не мог перестать разглядывать Дженсена, только сейчас осознав по-настоящему, что с момента расставания он впервые так близко. И что на самом деле соскучился безумно, до воя. И, господи, каким же идиотом был он… Они оба…

Он не готовил речи и ничего толком не планировал. А чертов Эклз и собственная реакция на него задачу не облегчали, поэтому, пока было можно, Джаред впитывал: как заострились черты его лица, как тот по-прежнему поджимал губы и, кажется, с годами чуть преуспел в попытке их спрятать — рот Эклза не казался таким блядским, как раньше, но до той стадии, чтобы сразу не цепляться взглядом, не вспоминать о том, что ему, Джареду Падалеки, было позволено делать с этим ртом, было еще очень-очень далеко…

— Если ты и дальше будешь молчать, буду вынужден согласиться с Харрис — ты все-таки решился прикончить меня, — прервал его изыскания Дженсен.

Джаред набрался смелости посмотреть ему в глаза и громко, четко спросить:

— Я могу вернуться к тебе?

Плана Б не было: он не знал, как реагировать и на утвердительный, и на отрицательный ответ, но был уверен — вместе они что-нибудь придумают.

— Прости, что? — непонимающе уточнил Дженсен.

— Мне очень жаль. Если бы я мог исправить то, что сделал…

И тут Дженсен рассмеялся, даже не так: он заржал, уткнувшись лбом в стол.

А такой реакции Джаред совсем не ожидал.

— Никогда не бери кислоту у Стива — ошибка всех новичков, — Дженсен утер слезы. — Хочешь воды или кофе? Как себя чувствуешь?

И вот тут благие намерения Джареда сошли на «нет».

— Я возвращаю тебя, Джен, — Джаред подошел и уперся ладонями в подлокотники кресла, нависая над Дженсеном.

— Все имеют право на последнее желание, — парировал Дженсен.

— Справедливо. И что же ты хочешь? — пусть сейчас Джаред был взбешен, но не мог не признать — он всегда обожал их с Эклзом диалоги.

— Кое-что напомнить тебе. Все пять лет ты, мать твою, испытывал меня на прочность. Я обозначал, что со мной «так» нельзя, — ты игнорировал просьбы, пояснения и предупреждения. Ты исчерпывал кредиты — я предоставлял тебе новые. И, вероятно, даже к лучшему, что ты в одностороннем порядке молча решил поставить крест на тех отношениях, ради которых я старался… Бог свидетель, я никогда и никому не позволял того, что позволял тебе. Чтобы ты был хотя бы немного счастлив рядом со мной. Если бы все зашло еще дальше, не уверен, что смог бы…

— Пережить это? Отпустить меня?

— Не захотеть тебя уничтожить.

— И я с радостью позволил бы тебе это сделать, — Джаред присел на край стола.

— Господи, Джаред, давай избежим дешевых мелодрам. Мне тебя жалко.

— А тебе и стоит меня пожалеть. Потому что я был жалок. Не уверен, что не жалок сейчас, пытаясь договориться с тобой. Тогда я был зависим от тебя настолько, что после твоей очередной «проверки» едва не залез в петлю…

— Ты по-прежнему восхитителен в своем эгоизме, — почти тепло улыбнулся Дженсен.

— Наши отношения только и держались, что на моем эгоизме и алогичном желании получить тебя любыми способами. Потому что только так — насильно, через нарушение твоих чертовых правил и границ — можно было заставить тебя почувствовать хоть что-то хорошее. Потому что ты, мать твою, не умеешь, когда любишь ты или любят тебя. Ты не знаешь, что с этим делать!

— Ну давай, расскажи мне прописные истины: правила — необходимая иллюзия контроля, которая позволяет мне хоть как-то участвовать в этом празднике благолепия, где я люблю всех и все любят меня!

Они оба не заметили, как перешли на крик.

— Ты так ни хрена и не понял. Правила существуют, чтобы выстроить _нормальные_ отношения. Вот только нормальные отношения тебе не нужны. Никогда не были и никогда не будут. И я ударю тебя, если сейчас начнешь мне заливать, что мои поступки, из-за которых ты изничтожал все вокруг и которые якобы нарушали твои границы, не были подтверждением, что для тебя я готов жить и умереть. Чтобы достучаться, чтобы быть рядом…

— Во-первых, это отдает сталкерством. Во-вторых, о да, спасибо, тебе большое за то, что разрушил до основания мое любое доверие к людям. Это же такая прочная основа для отношений!

— Ты можешь быть с кем-то только на таких условиях. _Это_ то, что тебе нужно…

Дженсен вскочил с кресла и толкнул его в грудь:

— Так, я достаточно выслушал о том, что мне нужно. Спасибо большое за то, что просветил. А я-то живу как неразумное дитя…

И тогда Джаред его ударил — легко, лишь кожу на костяшках стесал о щетину, почти одумавшись в последний момент. Но Дженсен ответил в полную силу. И когда Джаред грохнулся на треклятый диван, занес руку для нового удара.

Джаред перехватил в последний момент, дернул Дженсена на себя, перекатил и зафиксировал под собой. А потом у него просто не осталось выбора — он поцеловал Дженсена глубоко и жестко. И все снова было под контролем — ровно несколько секунд, пока Дженсен не ответил на поцелуй, опуская ладони на поясницу Джареду и притягивая ближе. И это было слишком много, потому что из примирения совершенно точно ничего не вышло, но Джаред уже не мог остановиться: из-за обиды, отчаянного голода и из вредности — ну не мог он теперь не отметить ими пижонский диван Эклза.

И еще ему слишком, до боли и до звона в собственных яйцах нравилось ощущать под ладонями серую футболку, пропахшую парфюмом Тома Форда, подрагивающие мускулы пресса, пока он расстегивал джинсы, то, как Дженсен молчал, даже когда Джаред не целовал его — отвлекался, чтобы прикусить подбородок, провести зубами по горлу, по ключице — и жмурился, когда Джаред положил руку на его член, жестко провел по нему раз, другой, потом повернул запястье и заткнул самый блядский рот поцелуем — даже если какой-то спич все-таки назревал, Джаред ничего не хочет знать в этом долбаном мире, пока эта конопатая сволочь не кончит ему в ладонь.

***

После того как Дженсен его оттолкнул и, молча приведя одежду в порядок, едва ли не вышвырнул из кабинета, по ту сторону на Джареда снова уставились злющие глазищи — за дверью их ожидали Кейн и Харрис.

— Крис, хорошо, что ты здесь, — из-за его спины спокойно произнес Дженсен, — кажется, все-таки есть проблема несанкционированного доступа в мой кабинет сотрудников других департаментов… Зайди, обсудим. Данниль, проводи мистера Падалеки — кажется, у тебя особые отношения с PR-службой.

Кейн зло хмыкнул, оттеснил Джареда от входа в помещение и закрыл дверь за его спиной.

— Не знал, что руководитель спецпроектов комедийного канала занимается вопросами безопасности, — буркнул Джаред, поглядывая на запертый кабинет Эклза.

— Ты правда ни черта не понимаешь или просто притворяешься? — уточнила Харрис. — И тебе действительно сейчас лучше пойти со мной…

— Не понимаю чего? — аккуратно уточнил Джаред.

Они вышли на лифтовую площадку.

— Ты в зеркало себя видел? Я не знаю, какие порядки у людей Карлсона, но директору канала не светит ничего хорошего, если он устраивает мордобой сотруднику… Эклзу нужен свидетель на случай, если ты попрешься в HR или в комплаенс, сечешь? Да где этот лифт?!

Джареда словно ледяной водой окатило — ни при каком, даже самом извращенном раскладе он не мог предположить, что произошедшее между ним и Дженсеном можно было истолковать так. Поэтому в ответ выдал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я не сотрудник, я его…

— Я в курсе, — перебила Данниль. — Привет, Марк.

Двери лифта наконец открылись, выпустив несколько коллег.

На удивление она зашла вместе с Джаредом в кабину, очевидно, всерьез вознамерившись проводить его аккурат до рабочего места — любо-дорого посмотреть, как новые дрессированные собачки Эклза четко выполняют его приказы.

— А ты… ты же его друг? — уточнил Джаред.

Харрис как-то странно посмотрела на него и, поправив каштановую прядь в прическе, парировала:

— Я его душеприказчик. И упаси меня бог быть другом такого человека, как Эклз.

— Если поцапались, так бы и сказала, — предложил Джаред, мрачно разглядывая в зеркальной стене лифта начинающий наливаться цветом синяк на скуле.

— Падалеки, мы не цапались. Господи, тебе пять? То, что я и он в общих чертах обсуждаем личные вопросы и периодически напиваемся в компании друг друга, — не показатель дружбы. Потому что друзья не манипулируют тобой тогда, когда не могут манипулировать тем, кем хотят. От друзей не ожидают в первую очередь причинения боли. Еще вопросы?

— Кажется, с такими друзьями и враги не нужны, — подытожил он, имея в виду саму Харрис. Но она, очевидно, восприняла эти слова на счет Дженсена.

Они вышли на тридцать первом этаже. Данниль остановилась, разглядывая сотрудников, снующих по коридору.

— Сдавать с рук на руки Карлсону я тебя, пожалуй, не стану…

— И на том спасибо, — Джаред уже развернулся, чтобы пойти к себе, когда она продолжила:

— …но дам, насколько могу, добрый совет. Он тихушник, Падалеки. Думаю, ты в курсе. И если тебе открыто дали понять, что все плохо, беги, так как это даже не верхушка, а самая верхняя снежинка айсберга. Потому что втихую тебя уже разрушили до основания — так, что обратно не соберешь себя уже никогда.

***

Очередным чудачеством Стива была любовь к длинным волосам: иногда он подкалывал Джареда, что работу тот получил только из-за своей шевелюры. Или посреди совещания мог с совершенно серьезной физиономией, вещая о стратегии продвижения очередного сериала, подойти к участнику встречи и начать его расчесывать, если, по мнению Карлсона, у того на голове был бардак.

Именно поэтому Джаред ошалел, когда в пятницу обнаружил Стива коротко стриженным.

— Проспорил? — ляпнул, не подумав, Джаред.

— Оу. Ты в курсе? — скривился Стив.

— В курсе чего? — уточнил Джаред. С ненормальными, пусть и симпатичными начальниками стоило вести себя аккуратно.

— Хм. Ты не в курсе… Но все равно узнаешь, так или иначе, — Карлсон устроился на любимом диване. — Поэтому предпочитаю рассказать сам. Так я точно получу индульгенцию в виде твоей незамутненной реакции.

— Не уверен, что хочу знать, — Джареду начинало не нравиться происходящее: неделя, включающая в себя собственное феерически идиотское поведение в кабинете Дженсена, синяк на физиономии, выволочки от Майкла и Женевьев, вряд ли завершится удачно.

— А тебе не нужно быть уверенным, тебе просто нужно выслушать меня. Присядь. Будет быстро и небольно, — нехорошо усмехнулся Стив.

«Не уверен насчет последнего», — Джаред сел за стол, на котором сейчас были расставлены шахматы и несколько бутылок шампанского.

— Не буду заходить издалека — непрофессионально это, — потер теперь колючую макушку Стив. — Мы поспорили на вас, Джей. Я и Харрис.

— На нас? — тихо уточнил Джаред.

— На тебя и Эклза. Воу, воу, крутой Уокер, попридержи коней, — Стив миролюбиво поднял руки, наблюдая реакцию Джареда. — Не особо приятная история. Но ничего серьезного: я ставил на то, что вы снова сойдетесь, Харрис — понятно на что. Я, очевидно, продул.

— Ты действительно это сделал? Я не понимаю, как ты мог… Розенбаум рассказал?

— Да бог с тобой. То, что про вас — сладкую сценарную парочку — никто уже не помнит, не означает, что никто не знает. Тем более между нами: номинация на «Эмми» — это действительно круто.

— Ты знал о нас, когда брал меня на работу? Ты поэтому?..

— Давай без теорий заговора, молю. Да, я знал. И да, я надеялся на воссоединение «сериальных Аффлека и Деймона». Вы же долбаные идеальные половинки одного психоватого целого! Ты не можешь не признать, что инфоповод был бы грандиозным! Мы бы половину туфты для домохозяек под этим соусом протолкнули до небес!

Джаред поднялся со стула.

— Но! Но я действительно тащусь от твоих релизов на наши самые унылые сериалы. Серьезно. Если все то дерьмо, через которое вы прошли, помогает тебе делать свою работу отлично, кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться?

— Ты прав в одном. Это то дерьмо, через которое _мы_ прошли. И я… Я такой же. Такой же, как ты или Харрис. Я перешагну через то, что вы вытащили и сделали предметом торга. Но если Дженсен узнает, если это навредит ему… Раз ты такой знаток моей биографии, то в курсе, что терять мне нечего. Просто имей в виду.

Стив понимающе кивнул. И Джаред уже стоял в дверях «аквариума», когда вспомнил о том, что не давало ему покоя во время разговора.

— Почему вы с Харрис решили, что ты проиграл?

— Мы спорили на то, что ты вернешь его за полгода с начала твоей работы здесь. Срок истек вчера.

***

— Что стряслось на этот раз? — Майкл опустился на стул за барной стойкой рядом с ним. — Имей в виду, после вашей драки я все еще считаю, что вы оба феерические идиоты, и по-прежнему вмешиваться не собираюсь, даже не проси…

— Сегодня мне просто нужен друг, — Джаред пододвинул ему начатую бутылку «Maker’s Mark».

Майкл с недоверием посмотрел на него, но молча налил предложенный бурбон в тамблер.

«Их» бар начал заполняться посетителями, и к середине бутылки беседа начала хотя бы отдаленно напоминать приятельскую: Джаред старательно пытался не сорваться и не заговорить о Дженсене и о пари, Майкл осознанно выбирал для обсуждения забавные моменты прошлого и общих знакомых, каждый раз переводя тему, когда та оказывалась в опасной близости от запрещенной.

Но, разумеется, к концу бутылки закончилась и выдержка Джареда:

— …А вообще, спать с тем, кого не любишь, легко. Тяжело в это время думать о том, кого любишь, — он с силой грохнул стакан о стойку, едва не разбив.

— Господи, как же вы меня заебали, — Майк пьяно потер переносицу. — Оба. Знаешь, я действительно долго считал монстром тебя…

— Тс-с-с, — протянул Джаред, прикладывая палец к его губам, — это как со словом «ниггер»: слово на букву «м» может произносить только тот, кто сам «м»…

— Ой, Падалеки, завали, а? — огрызнулся Розенбаум, отталкивая его руку. — Если у тебя все прекрасно, у него все прекрасно, все живут в мире розовых пони и эмоционального ЗОЖ, почему же вы, уебки, продолжаете с завидным рвением уничтожать себя и все вокруг? Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, что натворил! Иногда я думаю, что надо было позволить вам поубивать друг друга… Потому что убийство, черт побери, — простое, понятное и быстрое преступление. А то, что ты спровоцировал — это долбаный геноцид длиной в годы…

— Эй, эй, да что случилось-то? — примирительно уточнил Джаред.

— Видишь ли, возможно, удивлю тебя, признавшись, но именно я был тем человеком, который после твоего ухода вытаскивал его из запоев, попыток вернуться к наркоте, искал по барам, где в радиусе двух футов вокруг него находились минимум трое мужиков, с которыми он уже спал, был его долбаной феей-крестной, возвращавшей его веру в себя и свой талант, договорился, чтобы его взяли на «Showtime» и…

— И? Майк, договаривай!

— И я несколько раз говорил… и делал все возможное, чтобы он не сорвался и не вернул тебя, — Джаред все-таки расколотил чертов стакан, на этот раз специально.

— Я… я заплачу́, — максимально миролюбиво пробормотал он обернувшемуся в их сторону бармену.

— Это было давно, первые два года были просто невыносимыми. Потом стало легче. Или мне так казалось. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не был способен вдохновлять и поддерживать его амбиции, а я справлюсь. Дослушай меня, Джаред, — Розенбаум вцепился в его руку, когда тот попытался встать:

— Очевидно, я не справился. Или никогда не был достаточно хорош, чтобы справиться. Просто то, что он делает с людьми сейчас… Я не знаю, может быть, твое присутствие рядом — триггер, чтобы он слетал с катушек… Но я, наверно, больше не могу быть ему… Никем не могу.

— Правильно ли я понял: ты, фигурально выражаясь, насмотрелся «Игры престолов» и завел себе хаски, а когда оказалось, что собаке нужен уход, внимание, время, решил сдать ее в приют?

Майкл ухмыльнулся:

— Возможно, поэтому вы так расчудесно ладили: вы оба даже не замечаете, что сравниваете людей с вещами, с насекомыми, с животными…

— О нет. Ты не переведешь стрелки сейчас, когда вывалил на меня все это дерьмо. Ты действительно не понимаешь, что он считал тебя единственным человеком, который остался рядом и принял его таким, какой он есть; а ты просто влюбился в придуманный образ. И настоящий Джен тебе на хрен был не нужен…

— Ты бы, мать твою, не валил с больной головы на здоровую, а? — обозлился Майкл. — В этой истории все участники имеют сомнительной чистоты совесть…

— И зачем ты меня снабдил этим бесценным знанием? — резко прервал его Джаред.

— То, что я скажу — и есть причина, почему я это скажу, — Майкл одним глотком допил виски и выпалил: — Он один, Падалеки. За все эти годы он ни с кем не был в отношениях — ни в нормальных, ни… ни в подобии того дурдома, который был между вами. Я, очевидно, не считаюсь. Ты парень неглупый, дальше додумаешь сам…

— Что ж, наверно, спасибо? — безрадостно усмехнулся Джаред, выкладывая купюры на стойку и, уже направляясь к выходу из бара, остановился: — Он способен лишь отражать свет, не излучать его. Мне следовало понять это раньше, а тебе принять. Тогда, возможно, у всех нас было бы чуть больше шансов…

— На что? — устало уточнил Майкл.

Но Джаред его уже не услышал.

***

Не рассказывать же сейчас Розенбауму, что Дженсен, пусть и пытался убедить себя в этом, далеко не так циничен, чтобы быть с человеком, к которому не испытывает ничего. Ни сейчас, после его признания, ни вообще никогда.

Джареду казалось, что он снова тонет в событиях, что достаточно было на шаг ближе подойти к той, забытой части жизни, и снова все эмоции, воспоминания и страхи обрушились на него. И это слишком много по сравнению со звенящей пустотой, в которой он пребывал последние годы.

И идея устроить контролируемую драму, не дожидаясь, пока она случится сама, казалась все более логичной.

Поэтому, столкнувшись с Дженсеном в коридоре, он не придумал ничего умнее, как затащить того в ближайшую переговорную комнату.

— Тебе не кажется, что игры несколько затянулись, — устало уточнил Дженсен, как обычно, избегая приветствия, словно они никогда и не заканчивали разговор.

— Возвращайся, и мы вместе с этим разберемся: и со мной, и с играми, — очевидно нарываясь, предложил Джаред.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что столько лет спустя тебе достаточно снова появиться в моей жизни, рассказать, как плохо тебе было, неуклюже извиниться, попытаться залезть ко мне в штаны, и все снова будет как раньше? — Дженсен оперся о стену, старательно сохраняя дистанцию.

— Ну, еще я устроил пару скандалов и дал тебе по физиономии…

— Нет, Джаред. Прости, но нет. Я смог жить без гораздо более необходимых вещей, чем ты…

— И ты ведь даже не понимаешь, что именно сейчас сказал, — он некстати вспомнил о том, что Майкл говорил об их привычке сравнивать людей с вещами.

— Может быть, хватит подвергать каждое мое слово и действие психоанализу уровня обеспокоенных домохозяек?

— Домохозяйки были отчаянные, — буркнул Джаред из вредности.

— Даже не начинай, — предостерег Эклз, но было уже поздно — Джареда понесло:

— Я не вещь, Джен. И то, что ты каждый день надеешься, что он станет последним, но через «не хочу» живешь дальше — ни черта не достижение. А ты ведь наверняка уверен, что растешь над собой или типа того… Может быть, просто спросишь или скажешь все, что хотел сказать тогда? Люди разговаривают. Как бы.

— Люди разговаривают, когда хотят что-то знать, когда хотят понять, хотят уцепиться за шанс. Для какого-то результата.

— А ты не хочешь…

— А я не хочу. Я предпочитаю не знать, Джаред. И потом: если ты решил ничего не объяснять тогда, почему у меня должно остаться желание слушать или спрашивать сейчас. Тебя у меня нет слишком давно. А может, никогда и не было. Я отвык.

— От меня?

— От написания нежизнеспособных финалов, чтобы продать сценарий. Для меня результатом стало то, что ты молча ушел. Поэтому не о чем говорить. Незачем писать эпилог, если угодно… — он уже подошел к двери, но продолжил: — Ты забрал у меня гораздо больше, чем думаешь. Я больше не мог и не хотел иметь ничего общего с писательством, с нашими общими знакомыми, с местами, которые напоминали о тебе… Как ты понимаешь, изоляция получилась довольно глобальной. Потому что я и сам не ожидал, что ты пролезешь во все воспоминания, во все отношения, во все события моей жизни. И я оказался не готов лишиться сразу всего. А вот выбора ты мне не дал. И даже сейчас тебе всерьез кажется, будто ты что-то исправляешь, делаешь лучше нам обоим… Но ты лишь выставляешь себя на посмешище и рушишь мою репутацию.

Диалоги всегда были сильной стороной Эклза. Джаред растерянно наблюдал, как тот выходит из комнаты и направляется к выходу с этажа. И ему отчаянно хотелось проявить хоть толику порядочности — отпустить Дженсена. Вот только возможность поговорить тогда вряд ли представится еще когда-нибудь.

— Я знаю, что ты один, — Джаред зажмурился, как делал всякий раз, когда произносил слова, после которых все будет иначе. И сейчас — он знал — лучше бы он ударил Эклза снова, чем вот так подло, в спину обнаруживать его уязвимость: как бы Дженсен ни притворялся, после Джареда он даже не пробовал выстроить новые отношения — они никогда бы не дотягивали до «их» уровня, а на меньшее Дженсен уже не был согласен.

Он остановился буквально на мгновение перед тем, как скрыться за поворотом.

***

— Ты же понимаешь, правда: как бы он ни поступил после твоих… хорошо, ваших неуклюжих попыток поговорить, это не имеет к любви никакого отношения? — Женевьев старательно насыпала корицу в свою чашку американо.

— Иногда одной любви недостаточно, — Джаред хмуро наблюдал, как за окном кафе шустро снуют голуби и клерки.

— Это он тебе сказал? Ну конечно, эта блядина снова засрал тебе мозги… Уважаю! Любовь, Джаред, это единственное, что имеет смысл. А ему нужна только власть над тобой! — она угрожающе потрясла перед ним десертной ложечкой для усиления аргументации.

— Мы как-то не дошли в «моих неуклюжих попытках поговорить» до момента, в котором все признаются друг другу в любви, — парировал Джаред. — Наверно, наш с ним смысл — дать другому человеку все, что нужно, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности, находясь рядом…

— Ты в курсе, что безнадежен?

Джаред зажмурился и кивнул.

— На правах бывшей «почти жены» позволь дать совет…

— Кто-нибудь выживет после? Ай! — Джаред потер макушку: Кортез мелкая, но в затрещинах толк знает.

— Прекращай это, Джаред.

— Очень новаторское предложение… Хватит меня бить!

— А ты начинай слушать. Ты все это время подпитывал его своей виной, своей болезненной привязанностью, своим неумением оставаться без него. А сейчас еще и таскаешься за ним, как…

— Как кто? Ну, договаривай, Жен.

— Как собачонка, Джаред. Не открою ничего нового, сказав, что с вами плохо. С вами плохо всем, кто оказывается рядом. И вам самим плохо внутри себя. Но когда я говорила, что вы каким-то непостижимым образом делали друг друга лучше, я не пыталась подсластить пилюлю… Вам нужно быть рядом, чтобы нейтрализовать монстров друг в друге. Но сейчас ты просто досыта кормишь то чудовище, которое живет внутри него. И рано или поздно оно уничтожит все вокруг. И, Джаред… Я почти уверена, что сам Дженсен вряд ли выживет под той «лавиной», которую устроит… Поэтому прекращай. Прекращай искать встреч, уходи с этой работы, напиши хотя бы одну историю не о нем…

— Я не смогу, Жен.

— Однажды смог.

— Это было…

— Ради него?

Джаред кивнул.

— Поверь, сейчас ситуация ничем не отличается. Допусти, что ты реанимируешь отношения, которых нет, исключительно из эгоизма.

— Я не могу, не могу и не хочу…

— В прошлый раз у тебя получилось совсем скверно. Ты ничего уже не потеряешь, последовав моему совету.

***

Разумеется, Стив никуда его не отпустил, назвал придурком и, чувствуя вину перед Джаредом, выторговал ему неплохие условия для удаленной работы.

Последний месяц в офисе он не виделся и не искал встреч с Дженсеном, хотя за одно это мог бы посоревноваться с Кортез, кто из них больше заслуживает канонизации при жизни!

Он быстро определился с дальнейшим вектором развития: очевидно, в последнем костюме не будет карманов, значит, с помощью творчества можно попробовать не продолбать что-то большее, чем они с Дженсеном. А попастый Каспер, явно запавший на Карлсона, свел его с нужными людьми в издательстве.

На этот раз ему было хорошо в осознанной изоляции, принимая, насколько эти незавершенные эмоции иссушали его раньше и насколько больными они делали все его попытки социализации.

Наверно, после всех событий за прошедшие полгода он перестал считать себя уникальным, потому что убедился: кто-то еще чувствовал так же — разбитым, преданным и предающим, изломанным до основания, но все еще живым и, значит, способным учиться на ошибках.

Историю Джаред завершил за рекордные пять месяцев. «Натренировался на сериальных рецензиях!» — резюмировал Стив, взявший на себя организацию презентации книги.

И Джаред был искренне рад видеть коллег. И даже Трэвис, который продолжал оказывать знаки внимания, показался ему ужасно милым, особенно когда извинялся за то, что не мог пропустить столь важное для Джареда мероприятие.

Карлсона он застал за спором с Розенбаумом, что сможет протащить роман Джареда в книжный клуб Опры. «Не забыть выяснить потом, на что именно спорили», — поставил мысленную галочку Джаред.

Кэти с Алоной затискали его и потребовали автографы на своих экземплярах, честно признавшись, что читали только аннотацию, но это бомба!

В целом попытку отойти на несколько шагов от эпицентра можно было назвать успешной, если бы не одно «но»: на столе в гостиной по-прежнему лежали несколько черно-белых фотографий, на которых Дженсен смотрел на него.

***

Кажется, Джаред снова контролировал свою жизнь.

Ровно до того момента, пока через несколько дней на пороге его квартиры не появился Дженсен.

— Ты же помнишь, как я люблю чувство «чистого листа»? Поэтому люблю утро понедельника и первые числа месяца, — Эклз собственной персоной, с нечитаемым выражением на лице и с этими жуткими глазищами, в которые Джаред никогда не мог смотреть спокойно, как обычно, не соизволил даже поздороваться.

— Не буду спрашивать, что ты тут делаешь, — начал было Джаред. Ох, это было плохой, плохой идеей — все-таки посмотреть Дженсену в глаза. — Но не могу не спросить: трахаться будем?

— Надо поработать над твоими манерами. Снова.

Он привлек Джареда к себе, целуя, заново вспоминая и впитывая его вкус.

Джаред втащил его в гостиную, справедливо полагая, что до спальни они сейчас точно не доберутся.

Жадно обнимая, они вытряхнули друг друга из одежды, едва добравшись до дивана.

Дженсен скользнул ладонями по его телу, и Джаред точно знал — все эти годы именно этого не хватало им обоим.

Когда Дженсен вошел в него, Джаред изогнулся, подстраиваясь, чтобы впустить его глубже. И это лучшее чувство за последние пять лет, но Дженсен никогда в этом не признается, а Джаред до сих пор тяготится безумной виной за то, что отобрал это у них обоих так надолго.

Это было слишком знакомо Дженсену, слишком «их» — раствориться в Джареде, чувствовать, как сокращаются его мышцы, ощущать, как он впивается пальцами в Дженсена, притягивая ближе, требуя большего.

А еще ему необходимо было вытрахать из Падалеки воспоминания о ком бы то ни было, кто касался Джареда за эти годы.

Дженсен запустил пальцы в его волосы и с силой потянул, открывая доступ к шее. И да, он испытывал мстительное удовольствие, оставляя на ней яркие отпечатки своих губ.

Глаза Джареда совершенно пьяные и ошалевшие. И именно такими они должны быть всегда, по мнению Дженсена.

Он жестко поцеловал Джареда, оглаживая его член быстро и сильно. Джаред сжался вокруг него и излился на живот.

Дженсен успел совершить еще несколько толчков, а потом собственный оргазм накрыл его — он упал на Джареда и прикусил кожу на его плече.

Их обоих еще потряхивало от острого удовольствия, когда Джаред тихо произнес:

— С днем рождения, Дженсен…

— Спасибо. Хотя лучший подарок я сделал себе сам, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Заткнись.

— Кстати, я прочитал «Вернись и подбери». Мне понравилось.

— Заткнись.

— Серьезно. Я сразу раскусил тебя под этим псевдонимом. Тебя безбожно выдает пристрастие к многослойным, пафосным фабулам. Хотя вывернутую идею — от экологического манифеста до мысли, что в детстве ты у себя был, но по дороге потерял, — с общим знаменателем возврата к истокам у тебя получилось написать действительно круто.

— Дженсен, зачем ты пришел? Ты так чертовски долго давал понять, что у меня нет никаких шансов… И я не смогу, понимаешь? Не смогу дальше, если ты просто решил устроить себе вечер воспоминаний, — Джаред поднялся с дивана и начал одеваться.

Дженсен улыбнулся — Падалеки никогда не любил «разговоры без трусов».

— Если коротко, то теперь я по-настоящему знаю, кто я: все хорошее и плохое варилось долгие годы на медленном огне, выпариваясь, так что под конец осталась только моя суть. И я сам не очень счастлив от того факта, что суть эта оказалась основательно «пересыпана» тобой, Падалеки. Но я вроде как ничего не могу поделать с тем, что отфильтровать себя от тебя не представляется возможным.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

— Не хочу.

— И? — уточнил Джаред, швыряя Эклзу его брюки.

— И я не думаю, что правильно просить кого-то… тебя измениться ради меня. Но я могу попытаться измениться сам, чтобы быть с тобой. Или убраться отсюда, — Джаред понимал, насколько непросто было Дженсену предоставить ему этот выбор.

— Так у нас отношения? — не удержался он.

— Отношения — не когда человек с тобой спит. Это когда человек спит _только_ с тобой, — ну, конечно, с Эклза станется припомнить ему всех, будто сам все эти годы соблюдал целибат, сволочь.

— Я сплю только с тобой.

Дженсен поднял бровь: да ну?

— У меня уже очень давно ничего нет с Женевьев, кроме бесконечных разговоров о тебе.

— Трэвис? — с обманчивой мягкостью уточнил Дженсен.

«Интересно, кто ему растрепал», — усмехнулся про себя Джаред и отрицательно замотал головой.

— Карлсон? — не унимался Дженсен.

— Ему вообще Данниль нравится! — возмутился Джаред.

— Не уходи от темы, Падалеки…

— Черт, а ведь ты снова это делаешь…

— Что?

— Неважно. Я не против. И никогда не был. Так что, у нас отношения?

— У нас баланс, Джаред, — сочетание плохого и хорошего в нужных пропорциях. Я не знаю тебя и пока не могу ничего обещать, — Джаред обнаружил свою футболку поверх стопки тех самых фотографий, — слишком много времени прошло, нам обоим нужно изучить друг друга заново.

— Вдохновляющая перспектива, полная гарантий, — без энтузиазма резюмировал Джаред, убирая компромат со стола.

— Думаю, кое-что могу сказать наверняка, — Дженсен выхватил у него из рук один из снимков, внимательно разглядывая, — я всегда смотрел только в твою сторону.

The end

* https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Davidson_(photographer)  
Американский фотограф, автор знаменитого кадра: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/65/cb/1b65cb9485221a191e6e4860b4588aed.jpg  
** https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hearst_Corporation  
*** конкурент HBO  
**** обыгрывается заставка сериала HBO с изображением сдвоенной буквы «W» (Westworld) и схожий символ в обмундировании Дианы (Wonder Woman)  
***** британская актриса, лауреат премии «Эмми» за «лучший сценарий комедийного сериала» за сериал «Дрянь» (канал BBC Three)


End file.
